


you're my religion

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, Demon Suga, M/M, Priest Daichi, Priest Kink, face fucking, porn without plot/plot what plot, wake me up (wake me up inside)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" “What would you do,” the man was asking, “if I had told you I had sinned?” He stepped forward, and Daichi’s breath caught in his throat. The man was wearing heels. He gave his head a tiny shake. “How have you sinned?” Daichi found himself replying. “My child?” he added awkwardly, and much too late. “I thought about sex,” the priest choked on nothing, “with a man. What’ll you do to me, Father?”<br/>Daichi was so fucked. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're my religion

**Author's Note:**

> im not christian, nor have i ever been in a church. i dont know how it works, and im sorry if i offended anyone
> 
> also this is sin goddammit

Sawamura Daichi almost choked on his own spit when sex on legs came waltzing in on Sunday, in the middle of services. The dark-haired priest cleared his throat before continuing, eyes pointedly fixed on the Bible in his hands. He shouldn’t be feeling this way about a stranger who walked in too late. He swallowed harshly and stubbornly plowed through worship. The silver-haired man stuck around, leaning casually against a wall as Daichi put away the Bible, smoothing his robe down with his hands and then folding them in front of himself as he approached the man. “Good evening, can I help you with anything?” The stranger grins, and Daichi’s eyes dart to his mouth, instantly squashing any thought of those lips wrapped around his cock.

Shit.

“What would you do,” the man was asking, “if I had told you I had sinned?” He stepped forward, and Daichi’s breath caught in his throat. The man was wearing heels. He gave his head a tiny shake. “How have you sinned?” Daichi found himself replying. “My child?” he added awkwardly, and much too late. “I thought about sex,” the priest choked on nothing, “with a man. What’ll you do to me, Father?”

Daichi was so fucked.

“You can call me Suga,” he continued, without giving Daichi a chance to reply. “If you were wondering what to scream out in bed.” The dark-haired man allowed himself a tiny, tiny smirk, feeling a rush of confidence. “I would rather think I’d be the other way around, Suga. My name is Daichi- if you were wondering.” Sugawara Koushi was having way too much fun with this man- this priest, a devoted Christian- who he was proud to say looked like he wanted to devour him. “Ooh, sex in a church,” Suga said as Daichi forced him down on the altar, “kinky.” The priest let out a sound akin to a growl, and Suga may or may not have shuddered. Just a bit. The maybe-shudder turned into a loud, breathless moan as Daichi smashed their lips together. It was less of a kiss and more of open mouths sliding together, with teeth and tongue and biting and more of those delicious sounds Suga coaxed from the priest. Suga practically tore off Daichi’s robe, leaving the golden cross he wore on, sucking bruises into the tanned skin. Suga wanted him to remember this- to be reminded of the silver-haired man every time he looked into the mirror, to trace his fingers over the faint scratches and bruises and exhale shakily and wrap one hand around his dick, because he _wanted_ it, wanted Suga.

“You’re not naked,” Daichi murmured, already tugging off Suga’s crisp button up and illegally tight pants, palming his crotch, slowly grinding the heel of his palm into Suga’s clothed cock, who groaned loudly, his length straining against his boxers. His cock, wet and slick with pre-cum, pulsed against Daichi’s hand. Suddenly, the silver-haired man dropped to his knees, and Daichi exhaled shakily. Suga flashed him a wicked grin, mouthing at Daichi’s length as the brunet fisted his hands in Suga’s hair, gripping it tightly. “Don’t,” he breathed, “don’t tease me,” and Suga finally obliged, pulling down Daichi’s boxers and letting his cock bounce up, smearing precum against the demon’s cheek and jaw.

Suga took the head into his mouth with a wet sucking sound, grinning up at Daichi as he steadily took in more and more. It didn’t take long until the silver haired male’s nose was firmly pressed against Daichi’s firm abdomen, his throat perfectly relaxed. Daichi cursed when he realized Suga didn’t have a gag reflex. The demon mumbled something around his length, slipping off with a roll of his eyes. “Fuck my face,” he repeated, and Daichi’s dick gave a twitch. “Okay,” he swallowed, “okay.” Suga opened his mouth, and Daichi slid easily back into the wet heat, beginning to jerk his hips erratically. Suga sent him a glare, the message obvious- _I can handle it_.

_I can’t_ , Daichi thought, but grabbed onto Suga’s hair nonetheless and began to thrust, his cock slipping in and out of Suga’s mouth. He took it easily, too easily, a bright and angelic smile dancing on the lips that were stretched around Daichi’s thickness.

_Angelic_.  He almost snorted- and then Suga did something with his tongue and he nearly shouted instead. His grip tightened on the soft hair, bucking his hips back and forth. There was a coil of something forming in his stomach, and Daichi groaned, just as Suga dipped his tongue into the slit of the taller’s cock. 

Daichi came with a yell, emptying himself down Suga’s throat. “Tasty,” Sugawara remarked, standing up and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Daichi practically collapsed against the altar, sagging on it. “Oh, darling, I’m not finished with you,” Suga lets out a low chuckle, his eyes glinting dangerously. Daichi swallows, cheeks flushing as his flaccid cock begins to twitch back to life at the sight of Suga slowly peeling off his own clothes. “I’m going to ride you, and you’re going to enjoy it,” Sugawara said in a low tone, drawing near. Daichi stood stock-still, letting him approach slowly. The ways that Suga swayed his hips should be illegal, Daichi mused as the shorter leaned in, running his hands over the skin of Daichi’s thighs. 

“Or,” the priest said, grabbing Suga’s hips and tugging the other to him. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk,” he told him, and Suga let out an excited giggle, allowing Daichi to manhandle him into position. 

They were going to have _so_ much fun.

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd part for this is also being planned, but i might never get around to it bc tbh i liked this fic at first and then i was just needing to finish and not rlly feeling it :/ it's a bit rushed and i have 0 motivation to write more for this but maybe one day
> 
> my tumblr: possiblyasahi.tumblr.com


End file.
